Cold Rain and Warm Baths
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: In a middle of a hiatus in his work, Yokozawa had an unexpected visitor one stormy evening. Now, Yokozawa's care and worry for his visitor will be tested by the visitor himself...


**A/N: Yeah, so, I decided to make this out of boredom and this time, I am not sure if this idea will do well or not. This is a little fanfic I always wanted to make in commemoration of the release of the movie in English subs.  
Can someone remind me something? Where does Yokozawa live again (in a house or in an apartment)?  
Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Cold Rain and Warm Baths**

* * *

The sound of raindrops hitting the windowpane can be heard. The wind was too cold, that one has to wear a jacket or a long-sleeved sweater inside and turn off the air conditioner. It was raining pretty bad that evening because of a typhoon. The streets outside were flooded and there was no one to be seen outside. It is considered as one of the bad days of Yokozawa Takafumi, who had a hiatus in the middle of his work. He was just staring at the paperworks that needed to be done but, he was surprised when he noticed that the rain suddenly became harder.

"Ah, what a day..." He stared at the dark gloomy sky through the window beside him. He then, decided to continue on his work although, the cold still bothered him.

All of a sudden, however, someone rang the doorbell. He was somewhat surprised. He wasn't expecting anyone to come at his house during a storm. Standing up, he reached for the door and opened it. However, he was surprised and annoyed at the same time upon seeing the face of the editor-in-chief of JAPUN, Kirishima Zen, who was soaking wet.

"Oi, what are you doing here in the middle of a strong storm?"

"Well, I was walking on my way here after a business meeting until, the heavy rain started."

"You better not be lying at me."

"Why would I be lying to my own _lover_?"

"Tch!" Yokozawa simply looked away in annoyance. He couldn't believe that, of all times, in a weather like this, Kirishima would come to his apartment. Not to mention, he couldn't believe that Kirishima would still have the guts to fool around when he was already soaking wet from the storm.

Kirishima simply chuckled from Yokozawa's reaction, still thinking it was funny. "So, can I stay here for the night?"

Yokozawa didn't respond and instead, he moved aside, as if telling Kirishima to make his way to the room. Kirishima simply smiled, as he went inside.

"Oh, you're busy with paperwork, again?" The first thing Kirishima noticed upon entering was the stack of papers on the table and a laptop.

"Not that much. I just needed to re-check a few proposals and reports."

"Busy as always, huh?"

"It's not like I can help it!"

Yokozawa simply sighed as he went back to his seat. Kirishima then, sat across Yokozawa. The latter was slightly bothered from Kirishima watching him work. However, as he took a quick glance at him, Yokozawa remembered Kirishima's current condition. He stood up from his seat, as he went towards his room.

"Stay here in the living room for a while. I'll just get something. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes~!"

Although Yokozawa was annoyed from Kirishima's reply, he knew that he could trust the guy. He went straight to his room and got a black sweater and a pair of pants from his closet and a dry towel. He went back to the living room after getting those things. He then, tossed the dry towel towards Kirishima, which the latter caught it.

"Yokozawa..." Kirishima was left speechless from Yokozawa's action. The latter just kept quiet, as he laid the black sweater on the table in front of Kirishima.

"After drying yourself, you should take a hot bath. Then, wear my clothes for the time being."

"Eh...?"

Yokozawa got irritated from Kirishima's reply. The latter was simply dumb-founded from the thought that he would be wearing his lover's own clothes. Then, Kirishima chuckled as he started wiping himself up.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"It's...nothing that special." Yokozawa blushed lightly from Kirishima's statement. He then, decided to go back to his work while Kirishima dried himself.

A few minutes later, Yokozawa took a glance at Kirishima who stood up from his seat, looking around. Yokozawa simply stared at the guy who was still soaking wet. However, much to his surprise, their eyes met.

"Uh, wh-what is it?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is."

Realizing Kirishima's message, Yokozawa sighed as he stood up from his seat. He then, started walking towards the bathroom while Kirishima followed him. He then, stopped in front of a door. "This is the bathroom."

"Ah, thanks for leading the way."

Yokozawa didn't respond. Instead, he went back to his work. However, he lowered his head, for he can't let Kirishima see him blushing. He sat back on his seat and continued his work.

* * *

Yokozawa became irritated as he slowly grew impatient. He was already done with his work yet, Kirishima hasn't got out of the bathroom. Yokozawa checked the time. It was already half an hour since Kirishima got in the bathroom.

"Isn't he taking his sweet time too long?"

He started to grow even more impatient and couldn't help but, kept on thinking as to how long the editor-in-chief will stay in the bathroom. Because of this, he started to think of what might have happened to him. Did something bad happen to him in the bath?

Worried as he was, Yokozawa stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. He then, started to knock on the door, calling out Kirishima.

"Kirshishima-san! Kirishima-san! Please, answer!"

There was no answer.

Yokozawa feared this the most. If something bad happens to Kirishima, he would be doomed. He decided to check the doorknob if it was locked. Much to his surprise, however, the doorknob wasn't locked at all.

"He...didn't lock the door?"

Yokozawa slowly became curious. He decided to open the door and rushed towards the bathtub. He slid the curtains on one side and was shocked from the sight he has seen.

Kirishima was still lying on the bath tub however, with his eyes closed. Yokozawa held the guy's wrist and checked for his pulse.

"It's still beating." He sighed in relief as he laid back Kirishima's hand. "He must be sleeping right now."

He smiled from that thought, as he stared at Kirishima's sleeping face. He would admit that Kirishima looked pretty adorable in that face. Deciding not to disturb him, Yokozawa slowly slid back the curtains.

All of a sudden, he was shocked when someone grabbed his hand.

"Where do _you _think you're going?"

He gulped as he realized who grabbed him. Then, he was pulled from behind.

"Ow..." Yokozawa rubbed the back of his head. However, he was surprised when he found himself inside the bathtub. Now, his clothes were wet. He glared at the person in front of him.

Kirishima simply smiled. "Now, now, don't get mad."

"Shut it! You fooled me, you liar!"

Kirishima simply chuckled from the thought. "Sorry. I just fell asleep and all. I was only awake when you were calling me from outside. I then, got curious on what your reaction will be upon seeing me here in the bath tub asleep so..."

Yokozawa sighed in annoyance and irritation. "I was so damn worried about you, stupid."

"I know you were. I could even die happily when I saw your worried face."

"Wh-What!?" Yokozawa slowly turned into red from hearing it. He couldn't believe that Kirishima saw that side of his.

However, the latter simply smiled. "And from seeing that face, I know how much you care about me."

"..."

Kirishima hugged Yokozawa from behind, although the latter was still wearing his clothes that got wet. "Ah, I feel so happy right now."

"..Idiot, shut up." He held Kirishima's hands and somehow, felt the warmth of his body.

"I love you, Yokozawa."

"Shut it!"

"I'll take that as an, _'I love you, too.'_"

"I'll really kick the hell out of you, you know!"

"Yes, yes~."

In the end, no matter how many times Yokozawa protested, the two of them ended up taking a bath together.


End file.
